


to be in love (it suits you)

by kanomi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, SO GAY
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanomi/pseuds/kanomi
Summary: Mari no era la clase de persona que cargara con su corazón en la mano, pero al parecer una vez más tendría que hacer la excepción.





	to be in love (it suits you)

Si alguien le preguntara cuál era el lugar más hermoso en el que había estado, con toda honestidad Mari respondería que nunca, ningún lugar se compararía con Uchiura.

Disfrutaba ver el gesto de incredulidad en las personas, más aun tratándose de los propios habitantes del pueblo y siempre tenía que resistir el instinto de exclamar “ _It's joke~!”_ para restarle seriedad a su respuesta.

Porque tratándose de Uchiura, el corazón de Mari se encendía de emoción.

Mari no se consideraba una romántica, pero ella amaba genuinamente la isla. Y sí, probablemente fuera un pueblo como cualquier otro, ordinario, sin las atracciones y el ritmo de la ciudad, sin arquitectura destacable o una belleza natural de impacto.

Pero Mari adoraba su playa de dorada arena, el azul turquesa del mar y la cálida brisa. Amaba sus calles, sus casas, su escuela y todas las memorias que habitaban en ellas.

El único problema de Uchiura—

—Es que llovía constantemente.

(Y no había nada que Mari detestara más que la lluvia)

 

* * *

 

Mari se encontraba todavía en su oficina esa tarde, terminando de revisar un par de documentos que Dia le había enviado para su revisión cuando el repiqueteo del agua en la ventana llamó su atención.

Se levantó de su silla inmediatamente con la esperanza de que al asomarse no fuera más que una leve llovizna. El cielo estaba denso de nubes grises, señal inequívoca que el clima solamente empeoraría en la noche. La vista prácticamente rompió su corazón.

- _Not Shiny_ …- Murmuró su queja, dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a guardar sus cosas. Tomó su teléfono, vacilando un par de segundos antes de decidirse a llamar al chofer del hotel para que la recogiera en la escuela.

De ningún modo se iba a arriesgar a llegar a su casa empapada.

Ya sin ninguna prisa, Mari se colocó su chaqueta, tomó su mochila y salió de su oficina; asegurándose de cerrar con llave. La perspectiva de llegar a tomar un baño caliente la hizo sonreír con anticipación.

La escuela se encontraba prácticamente desierta, salvo algunos profesores y aquellos alumnos que habían tenido actividades de club esa tarde— A diferencia de ellas que ese día habían tenido que cancelar el entrenamiento por la amenaza de lluvia.

Todas sus amigas se habían marchado temprano. Mari hubiera deseado haberse dado ese lujo, pero la planificación del festival escolar la tenía realmente ocupada.

La mayoría de los profesores y cuerpo estudiantil tenían sus reservas, pero la realidad es que Mari se tomaba su trabajo como directora muy en serio. No iba a permitir que la escuela cerrará solo por su incompetencia…

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a una solitaria figura salir de un aula. Concretamente del salón del consejo estudiantil.

Mari sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Aparentemente, no era la única que se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde.

Dia tenía el ceño fruncido y las comisuras de los labios dispuestas en una expresión de disgusto. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo entre sostener sus cosas, su mochila y su paraguas, con una sola mano mientras con la otra trataba de cerrar la puerta sin éxito.

Mari se acercó sigilosamente; Dia demasiado ocupada como para notar su presencia. Era una oportunidad perfecta para propinarle un susto de muerte, abrazarla por la espalda tal vez— sus dedos se movieron involuntariamente al pensarlo— pero finalmente, decidió con pesar que quizás lo ideal sería una aproximación menos... _agresiva_.

- _My my…_ -Dijo con un aire de casualidad que hizo que Dia se tensara en desconfianza, reconociendo inmediatamente su voz. - ¿Necesitas ayuda, Dia~?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Dijo inmediatamente, irritada por el cuestionamiento de sus habilidades y la forma en la que había dicho su nombre. - Todo está en…- Su paraguas cayó al piso justo cuando consiguió cerrar la puerta. -...orden.

Mari se apresuró a recoger el objeto, tendiéndoselo con una sonrisa traviesa. Dia lo tomó con el rostro indignado.

-Tan orgullosa como siempre…-Mencionó con el afán de molestarla y Dia frunció el ceño apropiadamente, pero sin morder el anzuelo. Mari lo dejó pasar. - Me sorprende verte aquí, últimamente siempre te marchas junto con Ruby-chan...

-Lo mismo podría decirse de ti… ¿No está Kanan contigo? -Dijo, tomando su paraguas, mirando de reojo hacia el final del pasillo, quién sabe si esperando a que alguien más pasara por allí o planeando su ruta de escape.

Mari entrecerró los ojos un instante, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír: con sus manos por detrás de su espalda y acercándose más a Dia, lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta que no iba a deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Lo has olvidado? Kanan nos dijo esta mañana que aprovecharía hoy para ayudar a su padre con la tienda…- Dijo, lanzándole una mirada aguda que la hizo sonrojar.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Mintió y ambas lo sabían. - Lo que quise decir es que me extraña que no te hayas marchado tú con ella…

Mari sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno, ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo— no por nada soy la directora—  y tengo que revisar cada detalle del festival para que salga _per-fec-to~_. -Dia murmuró "cuando te conviene…" pero Mari la ignoró, eligiendo dar su próximo golpe. - Pero hablemos de esto mientras avanzamos que la lluvia puede empeorar de un momento a otro…

No le dio tiempo de poder pensar en una excusa, cuando la tomó del brazo, urgiéndola a que caminara con ella. Dia ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de resistirse cuando Mari ya la estaba asediando nuevamente con su conversación.

-Ya he revisado todos los documentos que fuiste tan amable de dejar en mi escritorio— Que, por cierto, pudiste darme personalmente. - Señaló puntualmente. Dia solamente carraspeó, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció la propuesta?

-Excelente~ ¡No esperaba menos de ti, Dia! -Dijo notando la media sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la presidenta. - El único detalle que encontré es que no incluiste el presupuesto para todas las actividades...

Sintió a Dia tensarse y de reojo la vio desviar la mirada lejos de ella.

-Um… De hecho, es un tema que necesito discutir contigo- Dijo en ese tono tan suyo, formal y tranquilo, pero que no conseguía disimular del todo su incomodidad.

Mari, que era una mejor actriz, chascó la lengua en reprimenda para esconder su decepción.

-Me sorprende que hayas esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo. No es como tú el dejar lo más importante al último…

Dia se puso todavía más rígida. Mari decidió presionarla un poco más.

\- ¿O es que hay algún problema?

-En absoluto. -Dijo con seguridad suficiente que casi logra convencerla, pero Mari sabía que definitivamente algo la estaba molestando. -Tendré el borrador listo para mañana a primera hora.

Mari no esperaba menos de ella, honestamente. Después de todo, Dia siempre había sido la persona más responsable y perfeccionista que había conocido — incluso antes de que se comprometiera de lleno a su rol como presidenta del consejo.

\- Trabajas demasiado duro, Dia... -Dijo con suavidad, siendo que esta vez su comentario no tenía la intención de molestarla ni mucho menos reprenderla. Esto captó por completo la atención de Dia quien la miró atentamente. - Ya sé que tienes... súbditos a tu cargo para que te obedezcan…

\- ¡¿Súbditos...?!- Dia se indignó de inmediato pero Mari la silenció con un gesto de su mano.

-Pero ¿Quién te apoya a ti, directamente? -Dia la miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con _directamente_?

\- ¿No crees que te haga falta tener a alguien que sea… no sé, tú vicepresidente? -Sonrió. - Incluso Eli-san tenía a Nozomi-san ¿Cierto?

La mención de su ídolo le arrebató a Dia una rara sonrisa, controlada y sincera a la vez; que resaltaba su lunar y hacía sus ojos verdes brillar un poco más.

Mari no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que ese gesto la volvía accesible— y por supuesto hermosa.

_So pretty..._

-No hay nadie apropiado para tomar que tome ese cargo…-Respondió sin miramientos. Mari dejó escapar una risa.

-Hmm quien fuera a pensar que eres toda una romántica, Dia...

-No digas tonterías. - Dijo, pero todavía sonreía.

_(¿Hacia cuánto que no veía a Dia así de relajada? ¿Hacía cuánto que no era ella el motivo de su sonrisa?_

_Todo estaba bien… hasta que de pronto ya no fue así)_

-Oh vamos... ¿Ni siquiera Kanan?

-Cuando fueron las elecciones Kanan-san ya había tenido que dejar la escuela para hacerse cargo de la tienda y bueno…-Vaciló. - Tú tampoco estabas aquí.

Fue un comentario honesto que sorprendentemente consiguió pillar a Mari desprevenida.

\- ¿Me habrías considerado? - Dia rodó los ojos.

-Puede que ahora actúes todo el tiempo como una cabeza hueca, pero no me queda duda de lo inteligente y capaz que eres. Después de todo conseguiste hacerte del puesto de directora…- Un insulto y un cumplido. ¿Qué más podía esperar de ella? - De hecho, en ocasiones me pregunto por qué te molestas en asistir a clase…

_Para estar con ustedes, para distraer a Kanan en clase y competir contigo por todo. Para que recuperemos el tiempo perdido._

-Es un experimento en realidad. - Mintió con facilidad, sonriendo y jugando con su cabello. - Te sorprendería saber que no todas las alumnas están al tanto que soy la directora. Lo cual es perfecto para infiltrarme y conocer todas las... _cosas turbias_ que ocurren en la escuela.

-Cosas turbias. - Repitió Dia, nada impresionada con su elección de palabras. - De todas formas, no es como si fuera un secreto ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Un soborno aquí, otro allá…-Dia alzó una ceja y Mari le guiñó un ojo. - Y supongo que en gran parte se debe a mí enorme talento para la actuación ¿No crees?

Dia resopló, entretenida-Seguro que es eso…

Ambas llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, deteniéndose en la puerta observando el constante caer de la lluvia que ya había formado los primeros charcos. Mari tuvo que soltar a Dia cuando esta se dispuso a abrir su paraguas.

-No pensarás en irte caminando a casa…- Comentó, arrugando la nariz en disgusto.

-Bueno Mari-san, no todas tenemos un chofer que venga a recogernos a la puerta de la escuela. -Rebatió, alzando una ceja expectante.

-Eso me queda claro…-Sonrió con dulzura. - Pero sucede que mi mamá tuvo que ir de compras a Tokio y no tengo idea de a qué hora vayan a regresar…

Se encogió de hombros y Dia entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Al menos trajiste paraguas? -Mari se mordió el labio inferior, con la culpabilidad escrita en todo su rostro.

-No me digas…- Comenzó en ese tono que auguraba regaño y Mari la interrumpió.

- _So-rry!_ Puede que haya olvidado mi paraguas en casa esta mañana…-Puede, porque en realidad estaba en el fondo de su mochila.

-Al menos podrías lamentarlo un poco…-Suspiró.

Mari no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

(Ahora solo esperaba que no se encontraran con su chofer a la salida por qué no sabría cómo justificarse ante Dia. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad tendría que enviarle un mensaje para que no se preocupara de no encontrarla en la escuela.

Ya luego se disculparía por todas las molestias...)

\- ¡Oh, vamos Dia! ¿Serías capaz de dejar que me vaya caminando hasta el hotel con esta lluvia?

-Por supuesto que sí, tan solo para que aprendieras a revisar tus cosas antes de salir. - Dia no se tentó el corazón del todo. Mari estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando las facciones de Dia se suavizaron. - Pero si quieres… puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que pase la lluvia.

Mari no pudo contener el grito de emoción que escapó de sus labios.

\- ¡Gracias, Dia! Honestamente, qué haría yo sin ti…

-No me agradezcas. -Dijo tajantemente. - La verdad es que no puedo arriesgarme a que te enfermes antes del festival…

_¿Tan poco te importo?_ Mari no se atrevió a preguntárselo directamente. En su lugar, volvió a tomarla del brazo, sintiéndola ponerse tan rígida como una estatua.

\- ¿Es necesario que hagas esto? - Le preguntó, incómoda de tener que cargar con la mochila sobre su hombro y además, el peso de Mari.

-Para mojarnos lo menos posible…-Explicó para que se relajara y no la rechazara completamente. Dia suspiró resignada.

-Bien… Err...Andando.

El primer paso que dieron fuera, Mari lamentó inmediatamente haber actuado tan impulsivamente.

Aún si el paraguas de Dia era lo bastante amplio para cubrirlas, era inevitable que la lluvia mojara sus pies. Mari odiaba la lluvia y odiaba los charcos, pero más aún la sensación de sus calcetas húmedas.

(Tal vez hubiera sido una mejor opción haber esperado juntas a su chofer—

—Ofrecerse a llevar a Dia a casa y tener todo el camino para conversar…)

No había nada que hacer ahora excepto aprovechar esa oportunidad única, obra de la casualidad y el destino, y rezar por de verdad no terminar enferma.

-Odio la lluvia…-Masculló entre dientes y para su sorpresa Dia rio disimuladamente.

\- ¿De verdad? - Su expresión era de satisfacción y Mari pensó tontamente que Dia podía leer su mente, saber que se traía algo entre manos por lo sarcástico de su tono. -Cualquiera pensaría lo contrario con lo mucho que te encanta salir corriendo dramáticamente cuando llueve…

Mari sintió su rostro arder, en vergüenza y humillación.

\- ¡Esa fue una emergencia! - ¿Es que nunca la iban a dejar olvidar su persecución por Kanan? Si, tal vez había valido la pena porque ambas habían conseguido hablar de sus sentimientos... pero al precio de haber terminado hecha un desastre, con los ojos rojos, sus rodillas raspadas y un resfriado que la dejó en cama un par de días. - ¡De verdad odio la lluvia! Todo está gris y húmedo…

Dia soltó una nueva risa. - ¿No shiny?

-No shiny. - Mari sonrió. -Aunque siempre se le puede encontrar el lado positivo…

\- ¿Cómo qué?

-No sé, tal vez poder hacer esto. - Mari recargó su mejilla en el brazo de Dia que no había dejado de sostener en ningún momento, sintiéndola tensarse y aguantar la respiración. - ¿No crees que es romántico?

Miró con atención cómo su rostro cambiaba de color, de un rosa pálido a un carmín intenso.

Dia la fulminó con la mirada, pero el efecto quedaba perdido con su rubor. -N-no, en todo caso es incómodo.

-Lo siento…-Dijo, descendiendo su mano lentamente por todo el brazo de día hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella. - ¿Es esto mejor?

-Tus dedos están helados…-Murmuró débilmente y Mari tarareó.

-Espera un par de minutos y eso no seguirá siendo un problema.

Dia carraspeó. Mari notó que evitaba mirarla directamente, completamente concentrada en el camino.

-Hoy estás demasiado afectuosa…-Dijo, casi con reproche.

-No puedes culparme, después de todo hace tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntas. - Respondió Mari sagazmente. -Y no, los entrenamientos no cuentan. -Clarificó cuando vio que Dia quería añadir algo. De inmediato la vio cerrar la boca, en un pequeño puchero.

-He estado ocupada.

-Te creo. - Dijo Mari con dulzura. - Pero no puedo evitar pensar que me estás evitando desde lo que pasó ese día…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Lo negó con vehemencia, pero el simple hecho de que supiera a qué día se estaba refiriendo Mari era evidencia suficiente de que aún estaba pensando en ello. - Además… ese día no pasó nada.

El rubor en sus mejillas decía todo lo contrario y Mari, ciertamente, no se atrevería decir que haber tenido a Dia completamente a su merced fuera _nada_.

* * *

Mari había invitado a Dia y a Kanan al hotel de su familia, argumentando que desde que regresó de América no habían pasado tiempo juntas, solo ellas tres.

La tarde, que había empezado incierta y expectante, había culminado con Kanan y Mari, arrojándose almohadas como si tuvieran cinco años en lugar de diecisiete. Dia se había mantenido al margen, dividida entre el bochorno de participar en algo tan infantil y la dicha que le provocaba estar todas reunidas, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Desaliñadas, con el rostro rojo y sonriendo sin reservas, Mari y Kanan compartieron una mirada cómplice para tomar a Dia por sorpresa. Kanan hizo el amague de arrojar un cojín directo hacia Mari que en el último minuto había aterrizado de lleno en rostro de Dia.

Se distrajo lo suficiente para que Mari pudiera lanzarse sobre ella, derribándola sobre la alfombra que adornaba el piso. Aprovechándose de su posición, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, sujetando sus muñecas con firmeza.

- _Gotcha~!_ -Le dijo triunfalmente, disfrutando la mirada sorprendida de Dia y la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente del esfuerzo que representaba cargar con todo su peso.

Dia no opuso resistencia alguna ni se movió con el afán de querer librarse de Mari. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los de ella, con un sin fin de emociones que provocaron mariposas en su estómago.

-Tú ganas…-Prácticamente había exhalado sus palabras y Mari podía sentir el galope de su corazón en la punta de sus dedos.

Mari sonrió, ayudándola a levantarse para luego en envolverla en un abrazo fuerte, colgándose de su cuello y recargando su mejilla en su hombro.

-Te quiero, Dia. - Murmuró en un impulso, con voz demasiado baja para que solo ella la escuchara. Sintió las manos de Dia temblar cuando se colocaron en su cintura, inciertas pero decididas.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera escuchar respuesta alguna, Kanan les había arrojado a ambas una almohada que las sacudió con fuerza.

-Si van a estar así, consíganse su propia habitación. - Les dijo con afecto, con esa lánguida sonrisa tan característica de ella. Mari se ruborizó, recordándole que esa era su habitación; dejando el momento tras ella y regresándole el proyectil, dejando atrás el momento y a una Dia estupefacta.)

* * *

Ninguna había mencionado esa noche al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente.

A la semana, el asunto parecía estar prácticamente olvidado.

Sin embargo, Mari no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Estaba plenamente consciente que había cometido un error: Había actuado por impulso y confesado sus sentimientos en un momento inapropiado, como una cobarde si era honesta consigo misma. No le había dado la oportunidad a Dia de corresponderle. O de rechazarla.

La incertidumbre la estaba matando lentamente.

Y Dia al parecer no tenía intenciones de retomar el tema, siendo que la mayoría del tiempo actuaba con normalidad: trabajaban, ensayaban y almorzaban juntas— Mari podía afirmar que incluso parecía disfrutar su compañía. No obstante, había ocasiones en las que la notaba tensa bajo su contacto e incómoda cuando sus miradas llegaban a cruzarse. Dia se mostraba impaciente, siempre esperando el mejor momento para deslindarse de tener que pasar tiempo con ellas o más aún, de tener que quedarse a solas con Mari.

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Y si había deteriorado su amistad a un punto de no retorno?

La idea le aterraba.

Ahora, Mari no era la clase de persona que cargaba con su corazón en la mano. No, a ella le gustaba tenerlo cerca, muy dentro de su pecho, seguro e invisible a los demás. Así es como había sobrevivido en su tiempo viviendo en América, con sus sentimientos escondidos detrás de la curvatura precisa de sus labios, su sonrisa siendo su mejor arma contra las burlas constantes y la soledad en general.

Pero desde su regreso se había visto obligada a deslindarse de esa máscara al enfrentarse a las únicas dos personas que la habían herido en toda su vida. Primero con Kanan, su mejor amiga y caballero en brillante armadura, y ahora con Dia, la chica competitiva y con una enardecida pasión por _school idols_ que se había colado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pero no estaba enamorada. Aún era demasiado pronto.

(O al menos ese era el mantra que se repetía diariamente, porque si no lo estaba, si andaba a mitad del camino)

Tenía al par de amigas más obstinadas del mundo y si Mari no era honesta por ellas, jamás llegarían a ningún lado.

Por ello se detuvo de improviso, jalando a Dia consigo de la mano y obligándola a darse la vuelta, aunque torpemente. Dia casi tropieza, lanzándole una mirada irritada.

-Mari-san…-Comenzó, pero Mari había soltado su mano solo para silenciarla colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Te molestó lo que te dije? -Preguntó, viendo como la respiración de Dia se detuvo por un instante en su pecho. - ¿O acaso no sabes cómo rechazarme y por eso siempre me evitas? - Dia abrió mucho los ojos. Mari sentía que la garganta iba a cerrarse de un momento a otro. - Ante todo somos amigas Dia, puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Sea lo que quisiera oír o no.

Bajo su brazo lentamente, su dedo partiendo apenas los labios de Dia.

_Smooth._

La expresión de Dia era casi dolorosa de ver y Mari agradecía mentalmente el no haber titubeado porque decir lo que sentía. Había sido clara y precisa; mirándola a los ojos.

Fácilmente debía ser una de las cosas más escalofriante que había hecho en su vida.

-Yo... Tenía miedo de que no lo dijeras en serio…-Comenzó Dia, insegura de una forma que pocas veces podía vérsele. - Y me sentía culpable… por disfrutar de tu compañía de forma tan poco apropiada cuando tú quizás… quizás solamente hablabas como amiga…

Mari sintió el calor comenzar a subir desde su cuello hasta sus orejas de la vergüenza de que su confesión hubiera sido malentendida. Aunque en retrospectiva… era completamente plausible.

Mari gruñó levemente-Oh Dia… ¿Por qué tienes que ser _tan densa_?

El rostro de ella se puso rojo de indignación _. - ¿Disculpa?_

\- ¿Cómo luego de mi confesión no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti? - Le enterró un dedo en mitad de pecho, haciéndola retroceder un paso. - ¡Siempre busco cualquier excusa para poder abrazarte!

\- ¡Eso…!¡Tú…! - Tuvo que tomar aire. - ¡Tú siempre estás abrazando a Kanan-san! -Rebatió Dia. - ¿Acaso no podría pensar que te gusta ella también?

\- ¡No! -Exclamó ofendida. - ¡Kanan es diferente!

La angustia cruzó la mirada de Dia en un destello esmeralda. -Kanan es especial, querrás decir.

-Lo es. - Admitió sin reservas. - Pero tú también. Y a Kanan no quiero besarla como a ti…

Dia se quedó petrificada. La discusión había escalado a tal punto que ahora que solo quedaba el sonido del flujo constante de la lluvia a su alrededor, daba la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido.

Vio la mano de Dia tensarse sobre el paraguas antes de que esta carraspeara ligeramente.

Mari casi esperaba que le dijera que era una sinvergüenza por andar diciendo cosas como esa tan abiertamente y, no obstante, se vio sorprendida cuando Dia desvió la mirada y trató de sonar casual.

\- ¿D-de verdad?

- _It's not joke…_ \- Musitó en inglés con nerviosismo, tratando de aligerar la tensión que comenzaba a hacerse presente. En todo caso, solo consiguió el efecto contrario.

Dia no dijo nada más. Sus facciones se habían relajado de nuevo en esa expresión serena y decidida que sin duda había terminado de dominar en el año que dejó de verla. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de ella, determinados, con un nuevo brío danzando en sus pupilas.

El corazón de Mari se detuvo por un instante.

Dia avanzó un paso al frente, hasta que prácticamente podía sentir el fantasma cálido de su respiración golpear su nariz. Estaban prácticamente a la misma altura, pero en ese momento, se sintió ligeramente intimidada por ella.

Mari vio en cámara lenta como el rostro de Dia se acercaba al suyo, la anticipación explotando en un millar de mariposas en su estómago.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente.

Mari se sintió decepcionada cuando el contacto que esperaba no se había producido luego de un par de segundos. Tentada de abrir los ojos y resignada a enfrentar la humillación fue como recibió la voz de Dia, que pasó rozando su oído en un escalofrío.

-Te quiero, Mari. -Confesó en un susurro. - Y no sabes cuantas veces he pensado en besarte...

Mari prácticamente ahogó un sollozo al escuchar el timbre rasposo que había adquirido la voz de Dia.

\- ¿Entonces por qué…?

Sintió el rostro de ella girarse, su nariz rozando su mejilla hasta golpear la suya sutilmente. Mari partió sus labios antes de que los de Dia finalmente se unieran con los suyos en un beso que le robó el aliento.

(No se sorprendía, Dia siempre se había mostrado excepcionalmente apasionada con las cosas que amaba —El corazón de Mari se elevó como la espuma con solo poder ser una de ellas…)

Mari llevó su mano libre hasta la mejilla de Dia para mantenerla allí, con su pulgar haciendo pequeños círculos que hicieron a Dia suspirar. Siempre audaz, aprovechó ese gesto para deslizar su lengua por el labio inferior de Dia, solicitando su permiso antes de adentrarse a un nuevo terreno. Pensó que Dia, siempre tan propia y formal la rechazaría entonces, pero en su lugar fue recibida cálida y tersa, como la llama de una hoguera.

Mari dejó de sentir el frío a su alrededor con el cuerpo de Dia tan cerca del suyo.

El beso bajó su ritmo de forma natural por la pronta y lamentable necesidad de respirar. Dia se separó lenta y rápidamente, desafiando toda percepción natural de sus sentidos. Mari dejó caer su mano y se humedeció los labios, tratando de conservar el sabor de la boca de Dia un poco más, antes de abrir los ojos.

Dia no brillaba, _resplandecía_.

Y Mari podía quedarse ciega si eso significaba verla siempre así, sonrojada, con el deseo todavía forjado en sus ojos al verde vivo y una media sonrisa satisfecha.

\- ¿Sin palabras? - Preguntó arrogante, pero con un deje de inseguridad reflejado en el ligero temblor de su labio inferior.

-Oh, definitivamente. - Admitió, sonriendo ampliamente e inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

Podía acostumbrarse a eso. A la suavidad de los labios de Dia, a la pausa en su respiración, al ritmo lento y preciso con el que apenas empezaban a conocerse.

(Y Mari quería saber más de Dia, mucho más.)

El hechizo se rompió cuando un trueno se escuchó la distancia y la lluvia se dejó caer con más fuerza.

-Por tu culpa ahora vamos a tener que correr si no queremos terminar empapadas…-Le dijo Dia con una media sonrisa. Sarcástica. Tan como ella.

\- ¿Solo es mi culpa? -Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Así es. - Confirmó. - Si no te declararas en los lugares más inoportunos…

Mari solamente pudo reír, porque no cabía en sí de felicidad. Dia la había besado. Dia correspondía sus sentimientos.

Y Mari no iba a permitirle escapar de nuevo. - ¡Corramos entonces!

Jaló a Dia de la mano nuevamente, esta vez para que corriera con ella, sin importar si el paraguas no conseguía a cubrir a ninguna de la dos e inevitablemente iban a terminar empapadas.

Dia protestó lo descuidado de sus acciones, pero en ningún momento se atrevió a soltarla.

(Mari detestaba la lluvia.

Pero solo por esta ocasión, tal vez podía dejarlo pasar.)

 

* * *

 

**Epilogo.**

 

Mari andaba prácticamente con un salto en cada paso, sin importarle pisar los charcos que había dejado la lluvia de la tarde anterior ni mucho menos las quejas de Dia porque no dejaba de mojarle los pies y tirar de ella en cada momento.

¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz? La tormenta había dejado lugar a un despejado cielo azul, el sol brillaba sobre lo alto y Dia no había soltado su mano desde que salieron de su casa esa mañana, ni cuando se encontraron con Kanan a medio camino hacia la escuela.

Dia nunca había sido demasiado inclinada al contacto físico de la misma forma que ella y Kanan; mucho menos a exhibir un comportamiento inapropiado a la vista de todos. Por ese motivo Mari había accedido a limitar las muestras de afecto para cuando estuvieran en privado (Y vaya que planeaba tomar ventaja de ese acuerdo, nunca dispuesta a dejar pasar una oportunidad)

Tomarse de las manos era un compromiso entre ambas. Sutil, pero significativo.

Kanan solo miraba entretenida la escena, todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas de la risa que la había atacado cuando Mari le contó con lujo de detalles como ella y Dia habían terminado completamente congeladas por correr bajo la lluvia.

(-Se te está volviendo una costumbre- Le dijo en ese tono cómplice que conocía tan bien y rio cuando Mari le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo. - Pero de verdad me alegro por ti. Por ustedes.

Mari y Dia se sonrojaron. Kanan solo rio y las abrazó con tanta fuerza que consiguió dejarlas sin aire)

\- ¿Sabes que no puedo creer todavía? que estuvieras celosa de mí…-Mencionó Kanan casualmente, mirando a Dia de reojo.

\- ¿Es eso lo único que has concluido de toda la historia? -Dia entrecerró los ojos y Kanan se encogió de hombros.

-Todo lo demás ya lo sabía…-Dijo, sonriendo con orgullo. - Desde niñas siempre te gustó Mari-chan~

El rostro de Dia adquirió un color carmesí intenso. Kanan rio, habiendo conseguido su objetivo y Mari la siguió de inmediato. Una nueva regla en su amistad era que nunca dejarían pasar la oportunidad de molestar a la siempre disciplinada presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

\- ¡Aw Dia~! ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes! -Dijo alzando una ceja, sintiendo su mano tensarse sobre la suya.

\- ¡P-pero es mentira! -Rebatió sin convencer a nadie. Kanan pasó un brazo por los hombros de Dia- ¡Kanan-san! ¡Esto es inapropiado!

\- ¡Eso dices, pero seguro que ayer hiciste cosas peores!

-Oh, definitivamente…-Dijo Mari, guiñándole un ojo de forma sugerente. - Tomamos un baño juntas…

\- ¡Lo cual es completamente normal en Japón! - Kanan rio con fuerza e incluso Mari no podía creer que esa había sido la defensa que había elegido. -Son de lo peor…-Masculló Dia cuando Mari se atrevió a decir que no era normal cuando la atención de Dia estaba en todo menos en bañarse.

No obstante, pudo notar que sus labios se habían curvado levemente en una sonrisa genuina. Y esa felicidad que sentían, Mari la iba a guardar ese momento en su corazón para siempre.

 

**Fin**


End file.
